polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Chinaball
Chinaball |nativename = : 中國球 |image = PRChinaball.png |imagewidth = |caption = 起来！不愿做奴隶的人们！ (Rise up! People who do not want to be slaves!) TAIWAN IS A PART OF ME! |reality = ���� People's Republic of China ���� |government = THE VERY HONORABLE AND WISE EMPEROR/HUÁNGDI XI JINPING "Socialism with Chinese Characteristics" single-party state |capital = Beijingball |affiliation = UNball BRICSbrick |personality = Collectivist, Anti-Individualism, Anti-Democracy, Secretive, Industrious, Wörkaholic, Militaristic, Nationalistic, Hive Mind, more awesome than Russia, likes to close her eyes and relax, also a control freak (like my father) |language = Various Chinese Languages (Mandarin, Cantonese etc.), and many others |religion = Taoism Confucianism (Aka proto-Collectivism) Buddhism ( Mahayana) Atheism Islam Christianity |military = |gender =Male |friends = Russiaball Pres. Duterte!!! (He's nice) Rebel State (Also there are many Chinese in California) Pakistanball Indiaball (sometimes) Iranball Iowaball Serbiaball Romaniaball North Koreaball (sometimes) Myanmarball Laosball Cambodiaball Latviaball Polandball Belarusball Canadaball Australiaball New Zealandball Brazilball South Africaball Malaysiaball Soviet Unionball Czechiaball Vietnamball (sometimes) USAball (Mostly) Did I know him? ASEANcoin ( ) |enemies = NAZI RAPISTS UNPAID DEBT (Sometimes) [[Hong Kongball|'''Rebel City]] Rebel Province Another Rebel Province Yet Another Rebel Province Opium Stealers Cray Grabber Spoiled Brat Son of USA (but Pres. Duterte is of nice before) THAAD and Football (Sometimes) Saudi Arabiaball (sometimes) Vietnamball (sometimes) Sea belongs to China (sometimes) Faceblock Kashmir Is Pakistani Clay! (Sometimes) ICE BREAKER Swazilandball ISISball Cristina Fernández de Kirchner (sometimes) (for mocking my accent, Macri is of nice) EUball Kebab Nansha belongs to China! ( ) North Koreaball (Is getting really annoying now) |likes = Clay disputes, No individuality, poking others, especially with his communism stick, Insectoid Hive Mentality, C-pop (Is mandopop) "Chinese Style Socialism", Mao Zedong, making SARs, +1s, rowing, red clothes, rice, censorship, Manhua, Martial Arts Movies, Basketball, Football/Soccer, Badminton, Jackie Chan, Bruce Lee, Jet li, CCTV (both meanings), exotic delicacies, Motherf**king Gentlemen, nine-dotted line, counterfeit products, pollution, Junk food, Totalitarianism, controlling ICAAN(American Internet) |hates = Individualism, Kebab, Opium, separatism, protests, Falun Gong, Instarring THAAD, Puns, Lung Cancer, Dalai Lama,Mentions of Tiannamen Square Massacre, Crazy fat kid who is throwing nukes around. |founded = Oct. 1, 1949 |ended = |predecessor = Republic of Chinaball The Soviet Zoneball |onlysuccessor = |bork = Aiya Aiya, 唉呀 唉呀 |food = Dim Sum, Rice, Mantou,Noodle |intospace = 可以！当然可以！ (Yes! Of course!) Chinese space program |status = Widow |notes =Made in China and TAIWAN WILL BE INVADED BY ME ONE DAY. Very very soon. |type = Mostly Han(Ethnic Chinese) some minorities such as Turkics(Uyghur) }} (Serve the People's Currency (Renminbi)!)}} (I will do whatever it takes to serve my country even at the cost of my own life, regardless of fortune or misfortune to myself.)}} Chinaball (中国球(中华人民共和国球)), prefers calling himself Zhongguoball), or PRCball, is a really large country and relevant country in Asia. Chinaball rivals Indiaball to have the longest heredity, one of his oldest ancestors being the Qinball. Chinaball claims to still be of communist, but he actually is of capitalist but just has a communist shell. . Today Chinaball is a member of the G20 (or Group of Twenty), a group formed by the countryballs that have the 19 largest economies plus the EUball. History Ancient Chinaball So a very long long time ago, China used to be land full of nomadic 1balls. Then one day a man named Huangdi came arong and China can into civilization. The Hanball say they have the descendants of Yandi and Huangdi, because they were the father figures of China. The Xiaball, Shangball, and Zhouball ruled until civil wars created chaos. ImperChinaball Then Qinball beat all the warring states and unified China. He anschlussed clay from Baiyueball and Xiongnuball. To keep Chinaball safe from Mongols, he built the Great Wall. Qinball also tried to anschluss Vietnamball. Then there were some civil wars until Yuanball defeated Chinaball. They anschlussed so much clay that they collapsed and Mingball alised. He was stronk and made the ships that destroyed the filthy Portugal navy. But in 1644 those Manchuballs conquered China. Duling XIX centuly, UKball was colonizing. He wanted Asian colonies, so sold opium to China. Qingball tried to end the trades, but started the Opium Wars, ended with British victory and the rest of British Hong Kongball. Other imperial powers did the same too and occupied different part of Qingball's coastal clay. Then, there was the Taiping rebellion, which was one of the deadliest conflicts in history. After, the Japanese Empireball invaded China, Korea and Taiwan. Qingball realized that he was no longer a great empire, due to a weakness of its rulers. China ended his dynasties and became a republic. Modern Chinaball Nationalist China was the first republic, only to fear with Communist Chinaball inspired by the lies of Soviet Unionball. Chinese Civil War got started between the Communists and the Nationalists. Then the Japanese became allies of Naziball and invaded China in the name of their God-Emperor. They massacled Nankingball. So the Nationalists and the Communists carried for remove after being raped Japanese Empireball from China, before it split into a bunch of Warlord cliques. After WWII China defeated Japanball and the communists exiled the nationalists into Taiwanball. She also owned the computer technology company Lenovo,and maybe even Acer (founded in Taiwanball). She also had many cal companies such as JAC,Chang'an, Chely, FAW and BYD but they never made it to USAball. Just recently, Chinaball cerebrated the 70th anniversary of the end of World War II by showing off her awesome military. She has arso won the bid for 2022 Winter Olympics and the 2015 Asia FIBA, which she also become the champion of it.She is also constructing the Splarty islands in the south China sea and it's being man made. Stereotypes In Polandball, China's speech sometimes has "R"s and "L"s swapped to make fun at how all Asians supposedly speak, although in reality the majority of Chinese and Koreans can pronounce these words just fine, unlike the Japanese, which does have this issue of mixing up the two letters. In Japanese, there are many English loan words, for example the word “ball”; however, in these loan words, the “l” sound is usually pronounced as a “r” sound. Hence in Japanese, “ball” is pronounced as “boru”. This lead to the misconception in the west that Asians tend to mix up the the two letters. On the contrary, in most Chinese languages, there are fewer loan words. Moreover, in Mandarin, the most widely spoken Chinese language, there are distinct “r” sound and “l” sound. Notheless, the general poor clarity of the Chinese when they speak in English does contribute to the misconception. Administrative divisions Most of them usually have the same personality as Chinaball and don't have a flag of their own, which explains why not many of them appear in the comics. Provinces * Anhuiball * Fujianball * Gansuball * Guangdongball ** ( Guangzhouball) * Guizhouball * Hainanball * Hebeiball * Heilongjiangball ** ( Harbinball) * Henanball * ( Kaifengball) * Hubeiball * Hunanball * Jiangsuball ** ( Suzhouball) * Nanjingball * Yangzhouball) * Jiangxiball ** ( Shangraoball) * Jilinball * ( Yanbianball) * Liaoningball * Qinghaiball * Shaanxiball * ( Xi'anball) * Shandongball ** ( Qingdaoball) * Weihaiball) * Shanxiball * Sichuanball * Yunnanball * Zhejiangball * Taiwanball Autonomous regions * Guangxiball * Inner Mongoliaball im best Mongolia * Ningxiaball * Xinjiangball * Tibetball Municipalities * Beijingball * Chongqingball * Shanghaiball * Tianjinball SARs * Hong Kongball * Macauball * Taiwanball* * Tringapore* (Potential SAR) * sooner or later xixixixi Relationships China claims to preserve diplomatic independence and neutrality, and therefore doesn't align itself with any other powers. Still, it constantly takes sides and has better relationship with some countries (ex. her current buddies Russiaball and Pakistanball) than with others, with accumulating global influences. She bullies Vietnamball, Philippinesball, and many more South East Asians because basically her husband Sovietball died of liver cancer in 1993. 朋友 (Friends) * Sovietball - My Husband currently dead... I sure miss him. REMEMBER SINO-SOVIET Split! * Russiaball - China's best friend. Also a member of BRICS and ally against capitalist pigs. xixi. Former USSR. * Laosball- communist ally! * Mongoliaball - Used to anchruss Zhong Guo in 1210, now he's irrerevant. STAY AWAY FROM NEI MONGOL AND NINGXIA!!! * Afghanistanball - We sold weapons to them along with USAball during the Soviet-Afghan war to fight that treachelous Soviet threat. However, I may want to reconsider... * Myanmarball- enjoy good military relations, but remove immigrants * Pakistanball - Array against curry. We sell weapons to them. But I should reconsider. He is my ally only because I want access to Africa's coast. But for monies sake, don't attack curry. * Serbiaball- Is of good friend * Bangladeshball - Anothel ally against curry. He loves our submarines! * NepalRawr - Great trading partner. I help him since India blockade him. But share Himalaya and Everest plox. Also the good spot to attack India * Bruneiball - One of your kebab friends who gib us oil. Their sultan was buried in our grorious clay. * Malaysiaball - Our ancesters had been friends since the biggining of time. Loves made in china. Best kebab friend and ally against adobo plox. * Thailandball - Their former prime minister is of Chinese descent. xixixi. No pro-China and bought submarine from me. * Tringapore - Majority of their popuration is Chinese. Also, rich Chinese businessman do business there. Potential SAR xixixi * Macauball - Although yuo're SAR like Hong Kong, to be honest I don't really know him . But he such a good person puppet. So I can control him easily xixi. Also I like to squander my huge money in his casino. It's very great to corruption kill time xixixixixixi. * Indonesiaball - They're fond of our products. 谢谢 (also secretly allied to fight Malaysia in near future) * Romaniaball- Trading partners. We give toys, they food (especially dogs). * Cambodiaball - We herped them fight against Phở! * Argentinaball - Remove corrupt racist former president, Cristina Fernández de Kirchner! We helped them fight against Tea! * Brazilball - Fellow BRICS member although I hate Hue. * Venezuelaball - I sell him weapons! gib oil. * Cubaball - Socialist comrade in the Caribean why yuo not of free market? * Mauritiusball - Both him and I hate Tea for taking our clay! * South Koreaball (sometimes) - Used to hate him for being capitalist but I realised he is a better trading partner, and a better Korea unlike his hat who mumbles about nukes. Now currently my best ally against Sushi! But prease don't into THAAD! Hey! I told yuo nat to! Remove THAAD NAO Or Else! * Australiaball - He sells us minerals! * New Zealandball - Great trading partners! Many Chinese come educate and visit here! And gib Fonterra! * South Africaball - Fellow BRICS member. Gib minerals. * African Unionball - Place for good investment! Also buys my weapons * Canadaball - He sell me Alberta oil! He also loves pandas! * USAball -He sells our stuff! (will invade us someday). But his president used to hate us but now were cool. Stop calling us Ching Chong! *Iowa-icon.pngIowaball-He gives me beef, pork and other farming related things. Our president lived there to learn about how they farm.Their governor is now of ambassador to our clay * Czechball - Best European country which loves China and wants to cooperate with our great socialist country. * Iranball - Trading partners. I give him Weapons but he hates everyone in UNball's council including USAball except me XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXI * Egyptball - buys my weapons and hates tea for stealing his treasures. *Gambiaball - Withdrew recognition of Taiwanball. * Israelcube - Comes to eat food on Chlismas Day.Thankings yuor weapon Free Palestine! * Most kebabs - Third world dictatorships like me comlade! Also gib oil. 中立 (Neutral) * Turkeyball - They of willings to buy our anti-air missile equipment, but won't shut up about Xinjiang. BTW, FREE KURDISTAN! However, part of Remove Tea! * ASEANcoin - I will anchluss the Nansha and Xisha islands, they are of grourious Zhongguo clay! Just trading partners. Even though I hate some of their people! xixixixixi! * Indiaball -Flenemy. Although I may not like you, you are a member of BRICS and friend of Russia. Can into SCO. * North Koreaball - BFFs during Korean War, now annoying neighbour who wont shut up about nukes and capitalist pig-dogs. Used to be our best ally against Sushi. SHUT UP OR YOU WILL BE MY NEXT SAR!!! * Greeceball - Gib port! * Bhutanball - Just happy and authentic littre buddhist kingdom. I won't hurt you. But Dokram, Jakarrung, and Pasamrung of mine. * Philippinesball - Duterte best President! We of signings treaty and warm share of clay! Have funds with my investments. he reminds me of marcos somehow... SPOILERS: He actually is a rip off of Marcos... look at Mindanao! Martial Law! 1960's all over again! * Spainball - He hates Tea for taking Gibraltarball like Hong Kongball, but give Cueta and Meriria to Morocco! * Mexicoball - Good trading partners. (Hi Amerika, I'm trading with your neighbor now! xixixixi) Remove burger, but remember Torreon Massacre. * Germanyball - Wo of not knowings yuo, but you of likings our 啤酒! However, remember WW2! * Ukraineball - She teaches wo how to build fancy big ships and planes. But otherwise don't talk a lot though. Also she is mad at my best friend Russiaball. '敌人' (Enemies) * [[Japanball|'JAPANBALL']] - (AKA: THE UNHOLY NAZI RAPIST IMPERIUM OF ANIME) ''' '''AIYA!!!! THE PSYCHOTIC ARCHENEMY OF THE HEAVENLY KINGDOM OF CHINA SINCE THE VERY BEGINNING OF TIME!!! REMEMBER NANKING MASSACRE AND COMFORT WOMEN!!! GREAT GLORIOUS CHINESE FIREWALL STRONK!!! REMOVE DECADENT NAZI ANIME, REMOVE KAWAII, REMOVE DEMONIC RAPIST HENTAI, REMOVE OTAKU, REMOVE WEEABOOS, REMOVE 4CHAN (ISN'T ACTUALLY BLOCKED), REMOVE XIAORIBENREN! REMOVE TENTACRE PORN! FUCK RIBEN AND THEIR USE OF ANIME TO MAKE THEMSELVES SUPREME IN CYBERSPACE!!! SHINZO ABE IS THE EVIL REINCARNATE OF TOJO! KOREA AND CHINA UNITE AGAINST XIAORIBENREN GUIZI! WO OF ANSCHRUSSING YUO AND WIll SEE HOW OF IT FEERINGS TO BE ANSCHRUSSED!!! Although they of freak, we still of neutral.BUT STAY AWAY FROM GRORIOUS ZHONGGUO!!! REMOVE SUSHI!!!.... 'dipshit.ill nuke you too you idiot * UKball - '''GOVERNMENT WARNING, REMOVE OPIUM AFTER YOU SMOKE! OPIUM SMOKING IS DANGEROUS TO YOUR HEALTH! '''Burned down my precious gorld and lots of my clay and forced to pay huge amount of money !! Took lots of treasures and art from us like they always do (most notably Greeceball and Egyptball). He took Hong Kongball from me for 150 years. Still won't aporogise. But gib downton abbey and land rover. * Taiwanball - '(AKA FAKE CHINA) "One China-Two systems" good for Taiwan. I am of thinkings about giving SARs so Umberalla Revorution will end. Comeback to me! Yuo are of mine! Amrarika weak China Stronk! * Hong Kongball - Yuo are of mine! Shut the F**K up and be my puppet! I'm your new rapist papa! Not the Stupid F**king Tea! Xixixixi No Election for yuo. No any political books about curse me! Big China stronk! But prease still continue to have milk powder. * South Koreaball (sometimes) - Stop being a USA puppet and remove THAAD! O YEAH MARCH 23 IS A BEST DAY ! China is stronger than South Korea in Helong Stadium! ** Donald Trump: Korea was part of China! ** China: ... *Looks at South Korea and sneaks up* yeess... it was... *tries to annex S. Korea* ** South Korea: Zzz...Weh...?! Hey! Stop!!! ** China: *Looks away* * Portugalball (sometimes) - Remove HUE! Took Macauball from me and only returned him in 1999. Still won't aporogise. well I don't even remember Macauball as well..... * Vietnamball - Oh gosh Vietnamese monkeys yuor northern half is mine!!! I won 1979 and 1988! XIXI! Remove Phở! Xisha and Nasha is mine, in yuor face!!! * Philippinesball (not so much anymore) - FUCK-SLAVE JAPAYUKIS STILL SUCKING DICKS OF NAZI OPPRESSORS!!! Yultong Bridge is of crapitalist propaganda! Remove Weeaboo-puppet Barut and Adobo! Nansha and Huangyan is of wo! ' MALAYSIA AND CHINA UNITE AGAINST XIAOFEILIUBINREN GUIZI!' XIXIXIXI, I won FIBA BID AND FIBA ASIA CHAMPIONSHIP FERUBIN GUIZI! XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXI! But since your current president took office, so I may look the other way , BUT REMEMBER SOUTH CHINA SEA IS OF MINE! But now he is be great for me now. * Malaysiaball (sometimes) - AIYAAAA! Remove Nasi remak! Nansha is of grorious Zhongguo cray! * Bruneiball (sometimes) - Remove Ketupat! Nansha and oil of South China Sea is of Zhongguo plopelty! * Indonesiaball (sometimes) (Future)- REMOVE INDONESIA HOW dare you TO HAVE TAIWAN HAINAN DIE NOW REMOVE SATAY NUKE YOU NUKE JAKARTA South China Sea belongs to China * Russiaball (sometimes)' '- I will take back Outer Manchuria! 'We had terrtiorial disputes. * Myanmarball (once only) - he accidentally bombed my clay and exposed how easily my airspace can be breached. * Argentinaball (once only) - Aiya? Why you sink my fishing boat?!? I though we were allies? This bitch is of responsible for mocking my accent on Twitter. She apologized for this * Uyghurball - No independence for yuo! Xinjiang is an inalienable part of the inviolable territory of Zhōngguó! Xixixixixixi! * Tibetball - Tibet is of China! Remove Darai Lama! Tibet is also an inarienable part of the inviorabre territory of mine! * ISISball - Aiya! Stay away from Xinjiang! [[wikipedia:Command & Conquer: Generals - Zero Hour|'OR WO WILL CRUSH YOU!]], GO AWAY WITH YOUR ALLAHU ABKAR, CHINA WILL GROW RARGE AND WILL HIT YOUR TERRORITY AND THEN YOU CAN SAY GOODBYO TO LIFE IXIXIXIXIXIX! * North Koreaball - Former ally, now a very annoying ball who wont shut up about nukes. South Koreaball is of much better than him. He gets no coal for a week as punishment if he no shut up about nukes. REMOVE KIM FAMILY!!! * Talibanball - See ISIS. *Some jerks who don't recognise the grorious Zhongguo: ** Burkina Fasoball ** São Tomé and Príncipeball-Stop acting suspicious, Portugese puppet. ** Swazilandball - South Aflica will soon anchruss yuo, xixixixixixi. ** Vatican Cityball - We are officially atheist! If you want to spread your rerigion, it must be reviewed by state-approved churches! Remove! ** Marshall Islandsball - Another US puppet! ** Palauball ** Solomon Islandsball ** Belizeball ** Tuvaluball ** Dominican Republicball ** El Salvadorball ** Guatemalaball ** Haitiball - I hope you will soon recognise us after the aid we gib you during that earthquake! ** Nicaraguaball - We will soon open a canal that will rival Panama! Please recognise us soon! ** Panamaball- We will watch you! ** Paraguayball ** Saint Kitts and Nevisball- Beef jerky. ** Saint Luciaball ** Saint Vincent and the Grenadinesball ** Kiribatiball - recognizes Taiwanball, but not me!?! Remove palu sami!! I WILL ANSCHLUSS YUO! Quotes *"嘻嘻嘻!!! (Xixixi!!!, meaning: Hahaha!!!)" *"唉呀! / 哎吔! (Aiya!, meaning: Oh No!, Sigh, Ouch!)" *"Fakka yuo 日本鬼子 (Japanese freak)!" *"Xisha and Nansha Islands is of glorious Zhongguo clay!" *"Ni hao Taiwan... 统一? (Unify?)" *"吞併!!! (Anschluss!!!)" *"草泥马! (Fakka yuor mother! grass dirt horse) *Shin Jin Ping! Wong Pa Tan! Lan Jiu a! Gallery Artwork Chinese New Year.jpg 15977882 682479198578726 4635609927998926443 n.png feel_small_by_tringapore-d87lfyp.png China_militar_0.png Competition_-_China.png Asiavision 2016.png The_Cartel.png DynastyChinaball.jpg Polandball46.png ptLTBMA.png DEYyRS6.png G3lhIR1.png Monggo.jpeg Rear khina.png ILn7moS.png China card.png Chinaballeu.png 줄타기_A_feat_of_diplomacy.png 10306246 725721967497851 7921470093839971828 n.jpg 1557428 621460644647713 4702918236492479208 n.png 10366158 946785488672429 4079110175539477751 n.png|ALL is Kumquat! 1604629 1600507480166394 8863562484163219514 n.jpg 28bw7iw2298x.png Republic of Chinaball.png Opera Mundi new.png PRChinaball.png A new year celebrating PRCball.jpg 크리스마스.png Brief History of Hong Kong.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png Polandball_holiday_mayhem.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Polandball_squad.png Pmix_clásica.png Club_internacional_Polandball.png A_little_group.png Sele_Polandball.png Polandball_Planet.png Comics Hospital Massacre.png A different strike.png Reddit_Teh_Sauce_Guy_时间_(Time).png|时间 (Teh_Sauce_Guy) AUyIy5Q.png Reddit_Methi_Zhōngguó_Needs_Help.png|Zhōngguó Needs Help (Methi) Omm5liU.png Reddit_Fedcom_ChinaandIndia.png|China and India (Fedcom) CJRdYWL.png V9JwjWw.png CAWxBxM.png Znx24DZ.png Survivors.png F9okP7w.png silence.jpg Ching chong by tringapore-d7rq0qy.png MwojC9w.png Bg0skeX.png Holy Profit.jpg Natural Order Ruined.png China and Korea play a game.png|China and Korea Play a Game LjoKDHj.png QsNMdFM.png 2wcPuf2.png Special Administrative Regionss Hate Mainlanders.png Reddit 767 BRICS.png Reddit R3dm34t BRIC(K)S.png RDhnTn9.png Team Russia.png Useful Military Inventions.png little kitty.jpg enlightment.jpg Adventures_of_the_C_Countries.png Democratic quirks.jpg clean energy.jpg PgO76bL.png Working at a Vietnamese Restaurant.PNG 5 star hotel.jpg zq9qpnk.jpg L0F13Wi.gif Who Saved the World??.jpg Reddit donuts741 North Koreas Last Dream.png XVp53nh.png Reddit ftc08 North Korea is of Mighty.png SDwysaX.png Go Game.png S6ukqVN.png 2Ct7uWk.png 76QOddZ.png Americanfreedom.png GbS4Uhr.png 'g7k3hC3.png 'eRi1gkC.png 9WRG4E0.png QFuZ1sU.png OOOIV1F.png ATcvgql.png The Difference.jpg Ay0P4XX 700b.jpg 5wFbEZm.png PGgMk6j.png 'dEqttYs.png 3AUtIho.png India is Cosmos.png 5ZBHB3o.png R5mZCei.png Reddit_icisimousa_SmogRiderChina.png|Smog Rider China (icisimousa) Reddit_icisimousa_AITAF_0_All_in_the_China_Family.png|All in the Anglo Family #0 - All in the China Family (icisimousa) Reddit_TerraMaris_ChinasAddiction.jpg|China's Addiction (TerraMaris) Reddit_brain4breakfast_Traffic.png|Traffic (brain4breakfast) Reddit_bluesydinosaur_Fun_in_the_Pool.png|Fun in the Pool (bluesydinosaur) CFJUL1Z.png China_Enjoying_Some_Fresh_Air_v2.jpg China_cannot_into_peace.JPG China's_Nightmare.png Reddit_greenble10_Slight_Miscommunication|Slight Miscommunication (greenble10) VxBd33m.png A Brief History of Macau.png Repressive Memories.png 10671432 1424050584516935 2819776477369485799 n.png The Future of Morocco (Scenario 2).png Pakistan's secret.jpg Recognized.png I needings delp.png u3Oousq.png Pf3bJur.png 4ajmhKf.png HWN6Zn3.png The Future of Morocco (Scenario 1).png Bzsoc0r.png SIKYe5N.png N3nWRMn.png Country mottos.jpg 'w8Ddr0v.png Jhh.png 8jL6f1Z.png Independence.png HungryHungryMurica.png Unification isn't for all (HAPPY GERMAN UNITY DAY!).png Remilitarization.png 2zYuDBH.png What if the countryballs were of being bronies by adjt111-d62h0xp.png Dang..jpg Tibet's Uncertain Future.png A Brief History of Namibian clay.png|A Brief History of Namibian Clay PBolNLS.png ErQuQ4s.png UaH0Zuk.png Al2ek3uwe48x.png Food.png Fcz0T6c.png 5ePeOCz.png Hacking.png C8X0qFp.png p4hXCt7.png 17. Polish Chopin Music.png 11. Attack on Titan.png VoNkUek.png 'pEqSpSN.png Links *Facebook page es:Chinaball it:Cinaball ko:중국공 nah:Xinatapayoli ru:Китай zh:中國球 fr:Chineballe Category:Countryballs Category:Asia Category:East Asia Category:Communist Category:Superpowers Category:BRICS Category:Nuclear Powers Category:Atheist Category:Taoist Category:Chinese Speaking Countryball Category:G20 Category:Independent Category:Modern Countryball Category:Chinaball Category:Drunk Category:Drugs Category:China Category:Buddhism Category:Compact Category:Human rights removers Category:Regional Power Category:Former HUE Removers Category:Fragmented Category:Second World Countries Category:Stronk Category:Newly Industrialized Category:Trillionaires Category:East Asian Countryball Category:Tea Category:Olympic Host Category:Polluted Category:Pork Lovers Category:Pro Israel Category:Socialist Stateballs Category:Sovereign Stateballs Category:Russian lovers Category:Desert Category:Islam Category:Press removers Category:United Nations Category:Wine Category:Iron Category:Confucianism Category:Red Yellow Category:Kebab Removers Category:E7 Category:Mandarin Speaking Countryball Category:Central Asian Category:Potential Superpower Category:Kawaii Removers Category:Dim Sum Lovers Category:Sushi Removers Category:Tea Removers Category:Great Powers Category:Russia Allies Category:Russia allies